cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oyen
, |regional_languages = , , |demonym = Oyenese |government_type = |ruler = Menoso Guberelli |rulertitle = Governor |govthead = Gomarn Baesuada |govttitle = Lieutenant Governor |offtitle = Speaker of the Senate |govtoff = Mussio Temberalguigh |formation_date = June 1 |formation_event = Founding of Grand Besaid |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |provincial_religion = (Official) |provincial_animal = |area = 622,886 mi2 |population = 14,126,765,944 |ethnicity = , , |allies = |currency = Besaidian Shilling |literacy = |time_zone = |footnotes = }} Oyen is a state located in central Grand Besaid. It is generally considered the main and central state of Grand Besaid, being home to both the majority of the nation’s population, and the national capital, Besaid. Oyen is also an economic powerhouse, being one of the strongest economies in the world. Oyen is bordered by Olgmar and the to its west, by Tesuma and the to its east, by Adinoa and other various oceanic bodies of water to its south, and by the foot hills of the to its north. Oyen has an approximate land area of 622,886 mi2, and a population of 14,126,765,944 as recorded by the last national census. The capital of Oyen is Tamaku, though the state is also home to much larger cities like Sentara and Besaid. Oyen is the largest state by both land and population, and is home to numerous , miles of , and serene . Oyen is also known for its great historical value, and many times it is considered both the epicenter and birthplace of the nation. History :Main articles: History of Besaid, History of Grand Besaid Oyen’s history as an official state and political subdivision is short, having been founded during the Grand Besaidian War for Independence. It made up the majority of North-Western Grand Besaid during the Civil War, and was mostly neutral during the Monarchial Conquests until it signed off on the compromise with Nommaai Nueamaninia. Oyen was home to the convention of the Second Republic, and has held the seat of every national government in the history of Grand Besaid. Before becoming a state, Oyen’s history was parallel to Besaid’s. Government Executive The executive branch of Oyen is lead by a Governor and a Lieutenant Governor. The Executive Branch also consists of state departments and ministries who handle the day-to-day operations of Oyen. The Governor and Lieutenant Governor are elected at the same time every two years. The ministers and department heads of the state departments are also elected to two year terms, while lower officials are appointed by various officials, some even needing legislative approval. Legislative The of Oyen is responsible for creating the state's laws and policies, comprising its legislature. The Oyenese Legislature Consists of a Senate, and of a Representative Assembly. The two houses of the legislature are collectively called the Oyenese Assembly. The Senate is the upper house of the legislature and is composed of 1137 members who are elected by the people of Oyen and represent districts of near equal population. Senators are elected for terms of four years; the Senate elects its own speaker from among its own members. The Representative Assembly is the lower house of the legislature and is composed of 976 members. Half of the members of the Representative Assembly are appointed by the county governments, two for each county; one quarter of the members of the Representative Assembly are elected by the entire state through ; one quarter of the members of the Representative Assembly are elected by large electoral districts that are represented by multiple representatives using a . The Lieutenant Governor is the of the Representative Assembly; Representatives are elected to terms of two years. Judicial The judicial branch of Oyen is responsible for the interpretation and review of laws passed by the Oyenese Assembly. The judicial branch of Oyen consists of three main types of courts- the Supreme Court, regional courts, and local courts. Local courts are primarily responsible for trying crimes and settling civil disagreements. Regional Courts are primarily responsible for higher profile cases, acting as an , and hearing cases about unjust laws or interpretations. The Supreme Court is the supreme appellate court of the state, holding only in special cases. State Supreme Court justices are elected to fifteen-year terms, regional court justices are appointed by the Governor and approved by the Oyenese Assembly, Local Court Justices are appointed by county governments or elected by local electorates. The state also has courts that handle specific issues, such as minor and family issues, land disputes, and civil suits. Electors The Electorate of Oyen Consists of all citizens of Oyen who are at least eigthteen years old. The Electorate has the power of , , and . The electorate also holds the powers of , , and the ability to amend the state constitution. |Northeast = Tesuma |East = |Southeast = |South = Adinoa |Southwest = |West = Olgmar |Northwest = |image = }} Category:States of Grand Besaid Category:Grand Besaid